1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing organosilicon compound, and particularly it is concerned with a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound Which is useful as a starting material for fluorosilicone fluids or elastomers having a good thermal resistance, chemical resistance, weathering resistance, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds like the fluorine-containing organosilicon compound provided by this invention are not believed &o have been hitherto described.